


the lies we're living

by mishasmaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasmaster/pseuds/mishasmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Cas moves to Lawrence, that's when all the supernatural things start to happen. Uncle bobby and Father John try to take care of it but it's too much. They begin training Dean and Sam to hunt and kill demons and monsters.<br/>Dean was still talking to Cas, but he's been noticing that he's just getting more and more distant as time goes on, until they run into each other at the absolute worst time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lies we're living

"Do not go Dean, I need you."

"I'm sorry Cas, I have to, it's for the best."

"Please. Don't. Go."

"I'm...sorry."

\------------------  
May 13th, 2014

Dean woke up to the loud sound of yelling and glass being broken, he usually woke up this way.

His neighbors were constantly fighting, he really doesn't get it, why don't they just break it off?

He started off his morning like every morning. Get up, shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, making a pot of coffee, and put socks and shoes on his feet. Sometimes in the morning, on the way to work, if he had time, he'd get stop somewhere to get breakfast.

Dean worked at a local mechanics shop with his uncle, Bobby. Pay there was fine, Dean didn't really need all that much, it was just himself he needed to support.

"Get over here ya idjit!" Bobby shouted at Dean, from the front of the shop.

"Whatcha want?" Dean said, walking towards his uncle.

"Look at, over there. That little fella movin' all them boxes, by em' self. go help 'em out." Bobby gave dean a small smile, then nudged him towards the door. " go on now, hurry."

"I-uh...okay I guess."  
Dean bit his lip as he walked out the shop door, hesitant to actually go over to the stranger. He wiped the palms of his hands on the back of his jeans. Dean cleared his throat, "uh hey there, would you like some help with these?" Dean gave the man a half small and picked up a big box.  
"where to?"

"Second floor, sorry. heh." the smaller man chuckled nervously. Dean couldn't help but smile a little at him, he was cute when he was nervous.  
The two started walking up the set of stairs. "my name is dean by the way."

"I'm castiel," He said as they reached the 2nd floor, "you can set the box anywhere."

Dean set the box down and straightened out his shirt, "So Castiel, what brings you to Lawrence?"

"I..hm. I guess I just wanted a fresh start, ya know?" Castiel awkwardly laughed.

"Mhm, I've lived here most of my life now, it's been good. Hopefully you'll like it."

"Yeah, hopefully." castiel said, sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first destiel fic and I hope you like it! :) thanks for reading! <3


End file.
